1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone handset cover. More specifically, the invention is a semi-flexible telephone handset cover having an opening extending the length of one side which can be easily slid over the handset to protect individuals from germs or other hazards associated with the use of public telephones.
2. Description of Related Art
Public telephones are handled by a multitude of people each day. Consequently, there is a need for a device which can protect public telephone users from catching any diseases and germs that may be living on the telephone handset. It is generally accepted among the medical community that certain diseases and germs can be readily transferred from a surface such as a phone handset to a user of that phone who touches the phone and then rubs her eyes or mouth or who later eats food without washing her hands. One way to prevent such a transfer of diseases or germs is by preventing contact with the telephone handset. Each of the following patents fails to achieve the maximum level of protection from diseases and germs living on public telephone handsets.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 214,322, issued on Jun. 3, 1969, to Willie L. Velasquez describes ornamental features of a handset cover that wraps around the handset and has end sections for covering the mouthpiece and the earpiece.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 291,306, issued on Aug. 11, 1987, to Gil Espinosa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,063, issued on Oct. 1, 1991, to Josephine N. Lo et al., and PCT Patent Application Number WO 89/06479, published on Jul. 13, 1989, describe caps used for covering the mouthpiece and the earpiece of a telephone handset to prevent the spread of germs thereon.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 300,629, issued on Apr. 11, 1989, to Keith R. Martens, U.S. Design Pat. No. 302,016, issued on Jul. 4, 1989, to Alphonso F. Williams, Jr., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,418, issued on Apr. 5, 1988, to Diana M. Steadman describe telephone handset covers that have openings along the back of the handset which allow the handset to be placed inside of the cover. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,265, issued on Apr. 4, 1989, to James A. Colella describes a disposable telephone handset cover that has a top center slit in its back portion to allow a telephone handset to be inserted into the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,555, issued on Jun. 8, 1976, to Dale E. Efaw teaches in one embodiment the use of a cover for a telephone handset whereby an opening behind the earpiece and mouthpiece caps, and along the back portion thereof allows a handset to be inserted into the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,377, issued on Aug. 14, 1990, to Dorothy O. Nishina et al. describes a telephone handset sterilizing device which can be attached to a handset with adhesive to sterilize the handset.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,161, issued on Oct. 16, 1990, to Allen R. Trowbridge, Jr. describes a cover for a telephone handset which includes a sleeve that slides over the handset and disposable filter elements for the earpiece and the mouthpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,513, issued on Apr. 30, 1991, to George L. Dale et al. describes a telephone handset cover which is generally permanently affixed to a public telephone to protect the handset from damage.
And finally, EPO Patent Application Number 0484267(A1), published on May 6, 1992, and French Patent Application Number 2,692,743(A1), published on Dec. 24, 1993, describe disposable sleeves that can be slid over the handset to prevent the spread of germs.
All of the above described patents fail to adequately protect individuals from diseases and germs which are present on the handle of the handset. The devices currently available require the user to lift the handset up off of the hook in order to then place the handset within the cover. There is a high degree of risk that diseases and germs will be transferred to the user through the handling of the telephone handset when the user is placing the handset within the cover. Consequently, there is a need for a handset cover which can be quickly and easily slipped onto a handset without requiring the user to touch the handset and risk contamination from diseases or germs. The cover should also give the user the maximum amount of protection possible from diseases and germs by covering a substantial portion of the handset.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a telephone handset cover solving the aforementioned problems is desired.